Ahim de Famille
Ahim de Famille (born 10 February 1996), human, is one of the students at Nintendo High and Gokai Pink of the Gokaigers. She has a sister-like relationship with Luka, Gokai Yellow, and Kimberly, the Pink Power Ranger. Due to her regal upcoming, Ahim is considered the most delicate of the Gokaigers. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Schedule *Period 1 - French *Period 2 - Gym *Lunch *Period 3 - Music *Period 4 - Modern History Alternate Schedule: *Period 1 - Demonology *Period 2 - English *Lunch *Period 3 - Art *Period 4 - Shop Personality She has "Geniality" and "Grace" that doesn't suit a pirate, making her quite different from her 6 shipmates. This has also caused people to underestimate her once or twice. If a person is in distress, she can't help but want to help them. However, because she is always looking for someone to save, she can be a pain in the neck for her teammates. She is also thrown off by Marvelous's personality and shows concern at times. Also, she loves tea. Appearance Ahim is a slender built young woman with long wavy black hair often tied back into a ponytail with a white ribbon and light amber brown eyes. She wears the school's girl uniform while at school and when not at school, she wears pink and white outfits that reflected her innocent style. Powers & Abilities In battle, she duel-wields the Gokai Guns, often targeting multiple enemies with acrobatics; rather than concentrate both guns on a single foe like Gokai Green. Also, as a experiment for battles, she has been using a backhanded grip on her Gokai Sabre. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *GokaiMarine Ranger Key The Gokai Pink Ranger Key (ゴーカイピンクレンジャーキー Gōkai Pinku Renjā Kī) is Ahim's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Pink. Prior to the start of the story, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed Zordon, having brought techology from his world, had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. Trivia *Ahim shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the other two being Don and Gai. **She and Joe share the same amount of opposite gender counterparts (4). **She and Luka share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). **She and Don share the same amount of different colored counterparts (4). **Hers and Luka's Battle Fever J counterparts have had more than one civilian identity. *Even though Ahim is the feminine "girly-girl" of the group, 4 of her female counterparts (ChangePhoenix, Pink Flash, Time Pink and Bouken Pink) were tomboys. *4 of Ahim's counterparts (Black Bison, KuwagaRaiger, GekiChopper, and Go-On Black) are not only not Pink Rangers, but all four were originally male. Coincidently, these Rangers are also Additional Rangers. *6 White Rangers (Big One, ChangeMermaid, KibaRanger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, and MagiMother) are not Ahim's counterparts. *Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger are the only Sentai teams where Ahim does not have a counterpart (unless you count AbarePink for the latter). *Ahim has the least amount of replacement counterparts, as Miss America is her only counterpart that has had more than one civilian identity. *While NinjaWhite and TimePink are technically the leaders of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Mirai Sentai Timeranger respectively and Ahim's main Gokai Changes from these teams, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger changes into either team. **Coincidently, both of these Rangers were the only female members of their team and their surnames have never been revealed. *Ahim is the only Gokaiger who does not have a counterpart with a lion-motif. *Ahim is the only Gokaiger who has turned into one of the other Gokaiger's counterparts more than they did. In this case, she has turned into Go-On Silver twice, while her true counterpart, Gai, never did. *Out of all the Gokaigers, Ahim has transformed into the most Extra Heroes, which happens to be all 4 female Heroes. Category:Characters